Problem: What is  $(-1)^1+(-1)^2+\cdots+(-1)^{2006}$ ?
Because $(-1)^k$ equals 1 if $k$ is even and $-1$ if $k$ is odd, the sum can be written as \[
(-1+1)+(-1+1)+\cdots+(-1+1) =0+0+\cdots+0=\boxed{0}.
\]